poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Seal Disease
Mad Seal Disease is another episode of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles. Summery Mako's seal, Sidney bites a lot of beings, making them believe he has a disease. Plot One day, Squidward tries to relax, but Mako's seal keeps invading his yard. And he's constantly bouncing a beach ball on his nose and throwing it around. Soon enough, he attempts to keep Sidney away by building a splintery wooden fence around him, but to no avail. As he complains to Mako about this, Sidney bites him. Squidward asks Mako if Sidney has had all of his shots, and he says that he has, until Patrick comes along and asks him if Sidney has been vaccinated for "Mad Seal Disease," a disease that turns anyone bitten by the afflicted into a zombie, which Mako says he has not. Suddenly, Sidney runs off and starts to bite everybody in sight. Confused, Mako talks the the Miner Trains about the disease and they claim they never heard of such a disease and tell Mako to find Sidney while they get some answers. Equestria is sent into a state of mass hysteria and destruction, and soon, almost everybody has been bitten and turned into zombies. Those who have survived the disease are hiding out at Sharky and Mako's arcade pizza parlor. Mako tries to get in, but they believe he is a zombie and will not let him in, until he slips through the doors. And Morley then suggests that they might all be zombies, and everyone starts panicking. Sidney then comes in, much to the horror of the onlookers, and then Mako tries to calm down Sidney, but is almost bitten. The survivors then decide to kill Sidney. They all surround Sidney but Mako grabs his seal and jumps behind the cash register counter, and fends his seal shark instincts kicking as some of our heroes watch in surprise, then a shotgun blast is heard. The Miner Trains have came in to put an end to the commotion, explaining that the disease is just an urban legend and that the supposed symptoms were all in their imaginations. Then Blythe finds why Sidney was biting everyone, which was a splinter being in his tail fin, from Squidward's fence, which she removes. Mako is happy that Sidney was never disease-ridden and asks if he still loves him with Sidney barking in response. Then the Miner Trains ask who was the one that said Sidney was disease-ridden. Mako says it was Patrick, and the episode ends with some of our heroes chasing Patrick to get back at him for causing all the chaos and almost causing Sidney to be killed for no reason. Mako at first is confused, but decides to join the chase along with Sidney just for the thrill of the chase. Trivia * This episode is based off the Spongebob episode, "Once Bitten." * Transcript [chirping] Squidward: What a sun-tastic day! slips on fish slime Fish slime. Sidney looks over as Squidward mops up the slime] That Mako needs to keep his pet out of my yard. I am sick of him invading my yard. Sidney: bark is now bouncing a beach ball while balancing on Squidward's pet rock collection. Squidward: Not my pet rock collection. and starts jumping up and down That's it! This isn't the first time you've soiled my yard with your revolting excretions. But mark this down in your little notebook: it will be the last time! Squidward puts up a force field of wood all around his house This cheap, splintering wood will keep even Sidney out. Now, I feel safe. ball bonks him Mako! Mako: Yeah, Squidward? Squidward: calmly Hey, Mako... screaming Keep your sea vermin off of my property! Mako: Sidney's no sea vermin! But I will do what I can to keep him off. Squidward: Okay, but next time your wet pet bounces his ball on my lawn, you leave me no choice but to call Seal Control. That little monster... bites Squidward's butt. stutters He bit me! Mako: SIDNEY!!! Sidney away No, dirty boy. This isn't like you. Squidward: Oh, but it's just like you, Mako, to raise such a misbehaved mutt. Mako: Squidward SIDNEY IS NOT A MUTT!! Sidney: growling Mako: But there does appear to be something wrong with him. Squidward: I'll say. I hope he had his shots. Mako: Oh, of course. Squidward: All of his shots? Mako: Affirmatory. Squidward: For rabies? Mako: Yup. Squidward: Seal pox and soft skin dance? Mako: Yupie. Squidward: Bronchitis, lumpy-bump trump, teen angst? Mako':' Yup, yup, yup. Patrick: appearing Well, let's not forget the worst of them all: Mad Seal Disease. Mako: Uhh... Patrick: You mean your pet hasn't been vaccinated for mad seal disease? Squidward Looks like the rash has already started. Squidward: Rash? Patrick: Tell me, do you have any soreness of throat? Squidward: gulps Well, now that you mention it, my throat is a little dry. Patrick: This disease will ravage your body with bloodshot eyes, loss of balance, messy pants, ticklish rib cage, severely untrimmed toenails, and finally, the bite from that infected seal will turn you into...a zombie. Squidward: off screaming Patrick: Mako You need to get that seal of yours to a doctor before he bites someone important. gasp once they see that Sidney is missing There's a mad seal on the loose! off screaming Mako: "Mad Seal Disease?" I better get some expert help. Mako is with the Miner Train Steam Claw D.: "Turn you into a zombie?" Mako: Yeah, that's what he said. Mucker: That's impossible, you have be a zombie to turn someone else into a zombie! Mako: What should I do? Steam Mech: You go find Sidney, and take him to see a doctor. We'll look into this so called, "Mad Seal Disease." Mako: Okay. off to find Sidney the town Patrick: up to a couple That mad seal is coming! If he bites you, you'll turn into a zombie. Fish: Jeepers, what's with all the lunatics? comes up Fish's Wife: Oh look, honey, isn't he the cutest? is panting Fish: Come here, little buddy. Sidney He's just adorable. bites him Mad seal disease is real! I'm a zombie. I've been bitten by a mad seal. I've got mad seal disease! Fish #2: Then I've got it! A seal just bit me, too! screaming Frank: all look at their hands and scream Johnny: We interrupt this program to bring you a news blast. Terror in a shell. This just in...fear and disease is spreading like wildfire as a killer seal has been biting the citizens of Equestria infecting them with...mad seal disease. (two scream sound effects are played at once. One of them is from the Hooky episode, the other one is one audible from the show Rocko's Modern Life.) Ask any old fish on the street and they'll tell you that germs enter through the bite radius, traveling upstream until the entire host body is full of...mad seal disease. (the same sound effect from above can be heard) We now take you to Action News Reporter Perch Perkins live on the scene. Perch Perkins: Perch Perkins here with the first victim of this epidemic. Tell me Mr. Tentacles, when did you first begin to suspect that you were a zombie? Squidward: Well, after I was bitten by a mad seal, I began to get a rash; followed by loss of balance, ticklish rib cage, and a few other symptoms. Frank: red shirt Hey, I was bitten by a seal. I kinda feel off balance. over Whoa. Perch Perkins: Hey, I have a ticklish rib cage, too. And I haven't even been bitten. Frank: red shirt Oh no, it's spreading through the air! scream Perch Perkins: Well, you heard it here first. We're all doomed to a horrible demise. Thanks to a diseased seal. and runs around in circles; TV static then back on; still screaming Mako: due to the news; people screaming Sidney? honking I can't believe that sweet and silly seal would cause all this destruction. Squidward: moaning I'm a zombie, here to dine on your squishy blue flesh. like a zombie. Some of the people moan and are zombies. Mako screaming and takes a bus; Mako still screaming and running to the Pizza and Gamer Castle It's locked! moaning Somebody let me in. Sharky: Mako, come in. key to open Frank: Stop! You can't let anyone in! Sharky: Mako's my cousin, I can let him in, this is his parlor too. Frank: They're zombies behind him. They want to dine on our flesh. Sharky: Zombies? You think, Mako's a zombie? Frank: Maybe. Mako: (banging on the door) Sharky, LET ME IN!! Mr. Krabs: But how do we know you haven't become one of those voracious flesh-eaters? Mako: Could a voracious flesh-eater do this? uses his body to slide through the door Mr. Krabs: Mako, it's you. Mako: That's right. Mr. Krabs: Yeah, that's Mako all right. Patrick: Or is it? Mako: Huh? Patrick: I don't believe that's the real Mako. He looks pretty zombie-fied. Just look at how blue he is. Mako: Of course I'm blue, I'm a short-finned Mako shark!' I AM ''NOT A ZOMBIE!! ' Patrick: Really? I don't know... Pepper Clark: Patrick, knock it off! That really is'' Mako! Sheema: Wait! I can prove this is the real Mako! (she then grabs Mako and kisses him on the lips) Mako: (lets out a goofy laugh as hearts pops all over his head) Hera Syndulla: Yeah that's the real Mako. Edd: Yes, only the real Mako lets out a goofy laugh when Sheema kisses him on the lips. Patrick: Okay, but I got my eye on him! Vinne Terrio: Wait a minute, Patrick. If you could pull out your eye and put it on him, wouldn't that make...you a zombie too? Patrick: You're right. alarmed I'm a zombie! Vinnie Terrio: Who's to say we're not all zombies?! scream Zeb: Karabast! This is gettin' more crazier by the minute! Sidney: barks in All: The seal! Mako: Sidney! approaches the seal Are you ok, buddy? Harold: No, don't get near it. Oh, the pity of it all! Evelyn: Harold I can't watch. into Harold's arms Penny Ling: That is one brave shark. Sabine Wren: (draws both her Blaster pistols and sets them to stun) Ezra Bridger: What are you doing? Sabine Wren: Disease or no disease, I think it's best if we get Sidney calmed down and have him examined by a doctor. And I have them set to stun. Mako: It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. Sidney: growls Mako: Easy, Sidney. Easy. almost bites him YAH!! Sidney! How can you do this?! Harold: Mako's almost been infected by his own pet seal. Oh, the irony! Quick, we must quarantine that infected seal before he bites every last citizen. Let's get the seal! All: Yeah! Mako: AHH!! DON'T HURT MY SEAL!! Harold: Hand over the seal. Mako: growling No. Mr. Krabs: It's...for his own good, Mako. Mako: roars No, I won't let you touch Sidney! Harold: Stop the madness, man. The Mad Seal Disease ends now. Seize the seal! Mako: (growls at the sight of his seal about to be killed) then view inside his mind and see a pressure gauge and the needle hits the red bit with a skull and crossbones. (growls even bigger) Sharky: Oh no. Blythe: What? Zoe Trent: What's going on? Sheema: You're about to find out. Mako: shark instincts kick in NO ONE'S GETTING MY SEAL!!! '''forward RAGH!!! Sidney and jumps behind the counter (then jumps back out) '''COME ON!! TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!! the mob comes forward but Mako easily fends them all off and beats up anyone who gets near Eddy: What the heck he's doing? Edd: Embarrassing me to end. Sharky: No, his shark instincts kicked in. Ezra Bridger: Should we try to do something? Sheema: No, it's not a good idea to get involved in a shark going into Shark Instinct Mode. Mako: Mad Seal Disease or no disease, NO ONE'S GETTING MY SEAL!!! blast (Everyone stops what they're doing and turn to see the Miner Trains at the door with Mucker holding his shotgun in the air as the barrel is smoking) Mucker: STOP THIS DAMN MADNESS!! Steam Claw D.: Look at you all! That crazy disease has gotten out of control! It's making you all turn completely hostile! This ends right now! (slams one of his claws on the floor) Mako: out of his shark instincts Guys! What did you find? Steam Driller: We did some research in this disease book, the book and that "Mad Seal Disease" you're talking about...... doesn't exist. All: Huh? Mucker: Yeah, that crazy disease is only an old urban legend. Steam Excavator: Namely, a myth. Patrick: Well, does that mean we're not zombies? Steam Grindor: NO!! You have to be a zombie in order to turn someone into a zombie! That stupid disease is only just mass hysteria. Nathiel: (showing his foot) But what about my severely untrimmed... Steam Driller: Those are only moderately untrimmed, you idiot! All the supposed symptoms are just common ailments. Mucker: It's all in your heads. Mako: Sidney back Easy there, boy. But what about Sidney? If he doesn't have a disease, why'd he bite all those people? Sheema: Oui, I know this cute seal as much as Maky here does, and he's not normally one to act this way. Blythe: a look Ah-ha! The problem's right here. He's got a tiny splinter in his tail fin! pulls out the splinter and Sidney is now back to normal ''That's better, isn't it old friend? '''Mako:' Oh, Sidney, I knew you weren't disease-ridden. You still love me? Sidney: barks Mako: Good ol' Sidney's back. smack their tail fins together Edd: the splinter from Blythe A Splinter? Sidney's crazy biting spree, was all because he had a splinter in his tail fin?! Kanan Jarrus: Alright, who's the genius that said Sidney had a fake disease?! Mako: Oh, that was Patrick. then pans over to Patrick and then zooms in right up to his face as Patrick tries to look innocent. Patrick: Who, me? Zeb: (as he punches one of his fists) Patrick... Ezra Bridger: This was all your ''fault! Eddy: What'd you say about Sidney, you quack?!? Patrick: Quack? '''Eddy:' You're a quack! Quack quack quack! Harold: If the disease was never real, that means we could've killed Mako's seal for no reason. Zoe Trent: Say, Patrick what? Rainbow: Patrick YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID?! YOU ALMOST GET MAKO'S SEAL KILLED!! Patrick: Huh? Sheema: You idiot! Do you realize all the trouble you caused from this idiotic move you did?! Sabine Wren: Thanks to you and your stupidity, you cause the entire town here to go hysterical! Pepper Clark: I'm gonna kill you, Patrick! Penny Ling: Likewise. Zoe Trent: Fighting's not really my thing, I'm more into being a show dog; (Demotic) BUT I'M GONNA TEAR YOU SHREDS FOR ALMOST GETTING AN INNOCENT SEAL KILLED!!!! Chopper: (warbles as he takes out his tazer and shocks it twice) Zeb: (growls as he punches his fist again) Patrick: Um. DAH!!! off running Eddy: Get him! Ed, Rainbow, Zeb, Ezra, Sabine, Chopper, Sheema, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, & Penny Ling chase Patrick Zeb: (roars) I'm gonna dismantlement that stupid pile of pink goop! Ezra Bridger: Leave some left for me! Eddy: Wait'll I get my hands on you! I'll teach you some sense, you quack! Mako: Oh well, can't beat em', join em. Come on, Sidney. the chase Sidney: and then tails the chase Patrick: DAAAH!!!! Ed: laughs Ezra Bridger: Come back, you fatlard! Sabine Wren: Don't let him get away! Sheema: Stop! Vou' walking pile of chewed up bubble gum! Zeb: You can run, but you can't hide! Especially not to Garazeb Orelleous! Chopper: (Warbling as he rolls along) fade out of the scene and the episode ends Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles